U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,357 to Toth dated Oct. 11, 1983 and 4,586,196 to White dated May 6, 1986 relate to disposable surgeon's gowns having back closures and made of material that is liquid repellent or impermeable in the front and porous or breathable in back. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,245 to Kitson, Gilbert and Israel dated Apr. 1, 1980 is directed to a nonwoven fabric for use in disposable items such as surgical gowns that can be treated for increased liquid repellency and abrasion resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,563 to Harvey dated May 19, 1987 is directed to a rainproof jacket including a straight collar and a ventilated back panel.